


Comfort

by Merci



Series: Tekken Valentines Prompts [2]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Valentine's Day, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci





	Comfort

Lee rested back into his silk sheets and stretched his legs out as far as he could until his toes poked from under the top sheet. Without opening his eyes he guessed it was still before twelve, but well after eight. The morning birds no-longer sang outside his window, but the scent of his brother still clung to the pillow by his head. The Silver Devil smiled and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow and inhaling deeply. From somewhere outside his bedroom, he could hear someone moving about in his kitchen, perhaps making a late breakfast.

Lee sighed and did a quick mental assessment; bed still warm, nothing hurt, nice smells, breakfast coming, and thoroughly fucked with the possibility of a second round after breakfast. He stretched again and dozed in the warmth that surrounded him, daydreaming about nothing in particular.


End file.
